


All you knead is love

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bakery AU, Joe is helpless in the kitchen, M/M, and Nicky finds it pretty cute, baker Nicky, meet cute, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Nicky doesn't take on baking students- unless they happen to look like Joe, the man who wandered into his bakery. When Joe asks for help baking an anniversary cake Nicky can't refuse.A Bakery AU!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	All you knead is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsuitsandtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/gifts).



“Something isn’t right,” Nicky muttered, staring down at his creation. It hadn’t risen the way he wanted. Rather than being gorgeous round balls it was…

“A disaster.” He said, sighing heavily as he threw the choux away. He would try again tomorrow. Maybe. He glared at the failed pastry once more. “Or I’ll stick to eclairs.” He threatened. “They never fight back.” 

“I thought it looked great. I would have eaten it- probably still would.” 

Nicky jumped as the voice startled him, backing into the counter and swearing loudly as he banged his hip. 

The voice spoke again, this time apologetic. “Sorry! I thought you heard the door.” 

“No no-” Nicky turned, ready to explain that it was fine even though his hip was smarting but the man in front of him stole the words from his mouth. He was gorgeous- from his perfect curls to his casual yet stylish outfit. Nicky could try for hours but never pull off something like that. He was wondering how the hell this man had wandered into his kitchen and how to keep him there when the man stepped forward, his hand raised. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t hit your head did you?” He asked, fingers brushing Nicky’s forehead. Nicky prayed he wasn’t too red. 

“I’m fine, promise.” He stepped back, wanting to put space between them. “You startled me. Customers don’t usually wander back here.” 

The man nodded. “Ah well, I’m Joe.” He held out a hand and Nicky shook it. 

“Nicky.”

“I know.” Joe smiled and then both waited for the other to say something. Joe seemed to expect Nicky to know why he was there but nothing about a gorgeous man appearing in his bakery after hours was ringing a bell.

“ _ Mi dispiace _ ,” Nicky finally said. Joe arched an eyebrow. “Eh, I’m sorry. I don’t know why you are here.” 

“I’m your new student.” Nicky shook his head, that still didn’t make sense. He never took on students. He didn’t have time. “I emailed Booker?” Joe continued. “He said you’d be happy to help me bake a cake.”

“ _ Oddio, lo ucciderò. _ ” He muttered, shaking his head. Now he remembered. Booker had mentioned that someone had come in asking for help learning to bake. Nicky had gestured around the kitchen, sarcastically saying, ‘Of course! I have so much extra time!’. Leave it to Booker to purposefully misinterpret his words. 

“Does that ring a bell?” Joe asked. 

“Si.” Nicky nodded, trying to figure out how to tell this man that there was no way he could do this. He was running the small bakery by the skin of his teeth. He already put in twelve hour days, he had no time to teach someone how to bake- even someone who looked like Joe. 

“Good!” Joe looked relieved. “My friends’ wedding anniversary is coming up and I want to bake them a cake. You’re their favorite bakery. Andy always goes on and on about your baklava.”

At the name, Nicky looked up. “Andy and Quynh? They are your friends?”

“Yea! They always rave about your baking.”

Nicky knew them well. When he opened they had single handedly run a campaign to get people in the bakery. He had actually seen Andy threaten people for not buying enough cookies. Without them his shop wouldn’t have survived its first year. He owed them a lot.

“Why don’t you just buy a cake?” Nicky asked. “It would be far easier.”

“I want something from my heart. Quyhn always says that baked goods are an expression of love- usually when Andy brings home donuts.” 

Nicky nodded. He understood that, wanting to give someone something you’ve created, crafted yourself. Joe had clearly thought about this and wanted to give them something special. 

“They’ve done a lot for me,” Joe continued. “And I wanted to pay them back- but not with food poisoning.” Joe watched Nicky, probably sensing his hesitation. “If you don’t have time-”

“No, no. I will help you.” The combination of this gorgeous man asking for help plus it being for his best customers- Nicky couldn’t refuse. “When is their anniversary?”

“Next week. The party is Saturday.” 

Nicky started to mentally rearrange his calendar, shifting things to allow for time to help Joe. It took a minute but then he nodded. “Come back Monday night, we’ll make a practice cake. Then on Friday we’ll make the actual one.”

Joe’s face lit up. “Great! Thank you! I’ll pay you of course, let me know how much.”

Nicky waved that off and instead asked, “Do you know what flavors they like?” 

Joe thought for a second. “Andy likes honey and coffee, Quyhn likes raspberry and red wine. Can we work with that?” 

Of course they would love flavors that didn’t work well together. Luckily, Nicky was creative. “Si, we can figure something out. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Thank you! They’ll love this!” Joe was grinning from ear to ear. It was infectious, Nicky found it hard to not smile too. 

By Monday night Nicky had forgotten about his deal with Joe. After Joe left he had called Booker and chewed him out, swearing at him in a mix of English and Italian while the man had only said that he thought it would be good for Nicky. The days after that had been busy- there was a marathon that finished near his shop so he and Booker had spent the weekend helping runners celebrate completing the race. Now it was Monday night and Nicky was wrapping things up, putting his dough away so it would be ready for tomorrow morning, when he heard the bell ding.

“We’re closed!” He called out.

“I’m here by appointment.” He heard a familiar voice say. Nicky swore to himself. He hadn’t even had time to eat dinner- lunch was a far memory and his stomach growled, reminding him that he shouldn’t live on leftover pastries. 

Nicky was wondering if maybe he could send Joe away, bribe him with day old goods to come back tomorrow, when Joe rounded the corner. He was carrying a bag and the smell wafted out, warm and inviting. 

“What is that?” Nicky asked, already walking over.

“Andy mentioned that you forget to eat sometimes.” Joe said as he started to take containers out of the bag. “And since you’re doing me a favor I thought I would bring you dinner. It’s nothing fancy, just soup and salad.” 

“It smells amazing.” He was already reaching for a container and popping it open, seeing gorgeous dumplings floating in the broth. Before he realized it he’d eaten nearly half the container. He glanced up, seeing that Joe was watching him with a warm half smile. 

“It’s from a place across the street from my apartment. They keep me alive, I eat there at least three times a week.”

“I can see why.” Nicky stood and grabbed a roll from the display case, dunking it in the broth. Then he realized that Joe hadn’t taken anything. “Are you going to eat?” 

Joe shook his head. “I ate before I came over. This is all for you. Consider it my first payment.” 

Nicky swallowed the bread. It was slightly too big and got caught in his throat, which resulted in a coughing fit and Joe whacking his back. It was several minutes before Nicky could speak again and he spent all of them with Joe’s worried eyes on him, his hand warm on Nicky’s back.

“Okay, okay. I’m okay.” He said, drinking a glass of water. 

“Are you sure?” 

Nicky nodded, if only to avoid more embarrassing moments in front of the man. “Yes. Please. Let’s get started. Wash your hands and grab an apron.” 

Joe didn’t seem convinced but still he listened, putting on one of Nicky’s spare aprons. Even in that, he looked breathtaking, like he’d stepped out of a catalog. 

“Have you baked anything before?” Nicky asked as he gathered the ingredients they would need.

“Yes but not anything someone would want to eat.” Joe moved close, their arms brushing as Nicky finished putting things down. There was no reason for Joe to stand so close and it sent a thrill through Nicky. “What are we making?” Joe asked, his head practically on Nicky’s shoulder. 

“I thought we would try a honeycomb cake with raspberry filling and a buttercream frosting.” Nicky had considered the flavors and this seemed like the safest option.

“That sounds delicious.” 

Joe stepped back as Nicky grabbed the measuring cups and Nicky shook his head. “I direct, you bake. First, we mix the dry ingredients.” 

Joe nodded, listening closely to Nicky’s directions. Still, Nicky was surprised to learn that Joe was as bad as he claimed, maybe even worse. He’d never used a flour sifter and the concept of overmixing was completely new. Nicky tried to explain the reasons behind everything as best he could but some of it came down to what felt right after years of baking. You couldn’t teach instinct. But Joe was an eager student, even when he spilled flour over himself. Nicky had to stop himself from reaching over to wipe the flour from Joe’s hair, instead busying himself with cleaning the counter. 

“What now?” Joe asked as he put the two pans in the oven. 

“We make the filling.” He replied, grabbing the raspberries from the fridge. “It’s easier, only two ingredients.” 

“How did you get into baking?” Joe asked after Nicky explained the steps. He was standing over the stovetop, stirring together the raspberries and sugar. 

Nicky moved in to look at the mixture and added more berries. “I baked with my mother, growing up.” 

“That’s sweet.”

“It was the only time we got along.” He added, laughing gently. “She didn’t approve of much besides my cannolis.” Joe started to say something but Nicky waved him off. “It was ages ago. I left home, went to culinary school, and opened my own place. It hasn’t always been easy but I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

“Andy said you’re here at all hours.” 

“Si,” Nicky patted the counter lovingly. “The bakery is a demanding mistress. She gets jealous if I’m away too long.” He was joking but sometimes it felt true. The last time he took the weekend off he’d come back to a broken fridge and spoiled milk. 

“Does she get jealous when you have strange men over?” Joe asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Sometimes.” Nicky smiled shyly. He’d never met someone as good at casual flirting as Joe was and he tried to match him. “But I think she likes you.” 

“I like her too. And-”

“Ayy! Joe the filling!” Nicky bolted forward. As they talked Joe had stopped stirring and the filling had bubbled over, spilling onto the burner. Nicky turned off the burner but the damage was done and the kitchen was filled with a burnt smell. Nicky threw the filling away and examined the pot, frowning. It had a thick burnt layer at the bottom. 

Joe appeared next to him, grimacing as he looked at the pot. “I’m so sorry, I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“No no, no need. It just needs a thorough soak. And I am taking you off filling duty.” Nicky turned to see that Joe was close, crowded against him as they examined the pot together. Joe raised his hand to Nicky’s cheek, slowly running his thumb over the skin. Nicky flushed, his mouth dropping open slightly, trying to ask why. 

“You had some raspberry.” Joe said, showing him the red seeds before wiping it on his apron. 

“Grazie.” Joe didn’t step back. Instead their eyes met and Nicky felt a heat that had nothing to do with the oven. He felt himself leaning in, letting an invisible string pull him closer to Joe. 

That was when a loud beeping caused them both to leap apart. “Ayy,” Nicky reached over, turning off the timer. “Will you check the cakes? There’s toothpicks in the drawer.”

Joe nodded and Nicky started a new batch of filling, trying not to think about what had nearly happened. Measuring gave him a chance to catch his breath and for his cheeks to change back to their normal color. 

Once the cakes were in the blast freezer Joe wandered back over, watching Nicky. “Ah, stirring is the key. I see now.” 

Nicky chuckled, nodding.

“And not taking your eyes off the pot. It knows when you look away.” He glanced at the filling and decided it was done. He retrieved the cakes and a measuring cup, handing it to Joe. “Okay, now we drizzle it over the top of the cakes- slowly.”

Joe took the smallest amount of filling and poured it over the first cake. Nicky laughed. “More than that.” Joe took slightly more and poured it over the same spot. 

“No no, here.” Nicky took Joe’s hand, dunking the measuring cup in fully and drawing it out then guiding him to the cake and pouring it. “See? We want it to soak into the cake, to keep it moist.” 

Joe looked back at him, smiling. “Yes, I see.” 

Nicky flushed and dropped his hand, realizing he’d grabbed Joe without permission. “I’m sorry- I’ve only baked with my nieces and I’m used to guiding them. I shouldn’t have touched you.”

“I didn’t mind. Promise.” Joe continued the slow dipping and pouring while Nicky watched, checking that he got all the edges. When they finished Joe licked his fingers, humming appreciatively. “That’s utterly amazing.”

Nicky nodded, taking a minute too long to tear his eyes away. “Thank you, it’s only fruit and sugar.” 

“You’ve been a baker too long, you don’t appreciate it anymore.” Joe swiped a finger along the edge of the bowl, licking it clean again. “Simple can still be delicious.” 

Nicky wasn’t sure how to respond. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his creations- it was that they all seemed easy now. He was always on the lookout for a challenge, something new to try- even if it was an utter failure. Creating some as simple as a raspberry filling, well, it didn’t bring him joy anymore. But as he watched Joe and how much he enjoyed it filled Nicky with pride he hadn’t felt in a while. 

“Now, we need to frost it.” Nicky said, fetching the buttercream he’d made earlier. “I’ll show you then you can try.” He lifted the cake onto the spinning platform and explained the basics. Joe nodded along but, much like with baking the cake, as soon as he took over things went sideways. 

“You need more frosting. Put on twice as much as you think you need, we can always scrape it off after.” Nicky directed, trying not to cringe as a corner of the cake fell to the table. 

Joe nodded, obliging and added more. It went better, though Nicky still had to resist the urge to step in and fix it. Eventually Joe stepped back, admiring his work. “My first cake!” He frowned. “It’s a little lopsided huh?”

Nicky moved his head, trying not to agree or disagree. “It’s yours.” He finally said. “You did well.”

“Yea, yea it is.” He looked over at Nicky. “Is it done?”

He nodded. “When we make the real one we’ll decorate it more but this one is complete. Do you want a slice?” Joe nodded excitedly and Nicky got a plate, cutting a perfect slice and placing it on the plate. 

“What about you?” Joe asked as he dug in. 

Nicky paused. Normally he didn’t eat his own creations, not more than testing them to make sure they were good. But Joe was watching him with such expectation that he couldn’t refuse. He cut himself a slice and leaned against the counter, letting the flavors roll in his mouth. “This is good. I may add lemon to the filling.” He took another bite. “Or vanilla.” 

“I think it’s amazing.” Joe had already finished his slice and was cutting a second one. “Andy and Quyhn will love it.” 

“Si.” 

They finished their slices and Joe insisted on doing the dishes. It was nearly eleven by the time they wrapped up. Nicky pressed the rest of the cake into Joe’s hands. “It’s your first one, I insist on you taking it.” 

Joe took the parcel, his hands covering Nicky’s as he did. Nicky felt that jolt again, the heat between them. Looking at Joe, he thought the other man felt it too. His warm eyes were on Nicky, looking like he wanted to say something. 

He didn’t though. Instead, Joe stepped back, hefting the cake to his hip. “Thank you for your help.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

Joe smiled. “Mine too.” 

\--------

Unlike the first time now Nicky couldn’t forget that Joe was returning. The next few days passed slowly as he waited, both wanting Friday to arrive and not. As much as he wanted to see Joe again it was also their final meeting. Before this, Joe had never been in his shop and Nicky doubted that that would change. 

When Friday finally came Nicky couldn’t stop glancing at the clock, waiting for Joe to arrive. Booker noticed and wisely didn’t say anything, instead just smiling slightly and disappearing early. 

Joe arrived at six on the dot. Like before, he came with food- this time it was pizza and wine. 

“I thought we would celebrate my second cake.” Joe said. “The first one was gone within a day.” He patted his belly. “You’re a dangerous man to be around.”

“It’s not my fault you haven’t learned portion control.” Nicky teased, taking a slice of pizza. 

“A few more evenings with you and I’ll need to.” 

Nicky couldn’t help but smile at that, hoping that it would happen. They ate, catching up on their weeks. Nicky filled Joe in on terrible customers and Joe told him about his job as a bike messenger. 

“It sounds terrifying.” Nicky said after Joe told him about riding between two semi trucks. 

“It’s certainly never boring.” Joe shrugged. “I like excitement, what can I say?”

Nicky nodded but his stomach dropped. Working in a bakery wasn’t exciting by anyone’s definition. The highest risk here was burns. He threw his plate away and stood. “Do you remember everything?”

Joe grimaced. “Mix the dry ingredients together. Then wet.” He paused. “Don’t ruin the pans?” 

“Si, close enough.” Nicky gathered everything they would need. “I modified the recipe slightly by adding ginger to the filling and cinnamon to the frosting. The flavors will pop now.” He’d spent more time thinking about this than he cared to admit. It wasn’t even to make the cake perfect for the couple, it was to impress Joe. 

Nicky directed Joe on mixing the cake, watching to make sure he didn’t overmix. He was pleased to see that Joe had retained a few things from before. He was more controlled and seemed more certain. Nicky couldn’t stop flashing smiles at him, telling Joe how well he was doing. Nicky gave him more suggestions and by the time the batter was done they were hip to hip, Nicky kept thinking of tips that required him to be close to Joe and, luckily, Joe seemed more than okay with it. 

“Now we taste.” He said as he dipped a spoon in the batter and licked, nodding. “Here.” He handed Joe a spoon but instead Joe leaned in, taking Nicky’s wrist and licking the same spoon he had. His tongue swiped across his lips and Nicky felt his mouth fall open slightly. 

“Perfection.” Joe declared. 

“You say that every time, I’m starting to think you’re biased.”

“Oh, I definitely am.” Joe’s mouth curled into a half smile. “But it’s also true. The ginger makes it perfect. You’re a genius.” 

“You are very good for my ego.” Nicky said, pouring the batter into the pans. “But perhaps bad for my cooking skills.” 

Joe laughed and shrugged. “Agree to disagree.” He listened as Nicky reminded him how to make the filling, handing Joe a microplane for the lemon. Unlike before the filling stayed in the pot without issue. 

Once the cake was cool Joe swore that he remembered how to spread the filling and Nicky trusted him enough to make the frosting. “Another taste test.” Nicky said, this time dipping the spoon and holding it up for Joe. The man flashed a quick smile and leaned in, letting Nicky slide the spoon between his lips.

“Ah, nectar of the gods.” 

Nicky was about to take a second spoon to test but Joe moved first, swiping his finger along the edge of the bowl and holding it up for Nicky. “No need to dirty a spoon.” 

Nicky leaned in and wrapped his lips around Joe’s finger, his eyes never leaving Joe’s as he swirled his tongue and licked the frosting. He was rewarded with a groan as Joe’s eyes darkened. 

“Nicky, my baker-”

“Yes?” His heart was pounding as, even now, he was worried he’d gone too far but Joe stepped in, crowding Nicky against the table, Joe’s hands caging his hips.

“Let me kiss you. I want to taste the source of the sweetness firsthand.”

Nicky didn’t know if Joe meant the frosting or him but he nodded, tilting his head as Joe’s lips met his. Joe may have intended for a sweet kiss but Nicky had a different thought. His hands went up, winding in Joe’s hair and pulling him closer, their hips pressing together as their mouths moved. Nicky was perfectly enveloped by Joe. Joe’s hands found Nicky’s hips and held them tightly. Their lips parted and Nicky could taste his frosting on Joe’s tongue. It was intoxicating, better than any cake or pastry he’d ever had. 

“Nicky,” Joe gasped as Nicky moved down, his lips brushing Joe’s Adam's apple. “Ya shams, we should stop.”

“Why?” 

“Because you’re making me want to fuck you against the counter.” At this idea Nicky whined, grinding harder against Joe, who shook his head. “I don’t think you would be happy with me tomorrow, defiling your kitchen.” 

As much as he hated to admit it Joe was right. Nicky spent a lot of time in here, he needed to be able to bake with a clear head and not think of Joe every time. 

“And we have a cake to frost.” Joe added, strong hands flipping Nicky so he was pressed against the counter. Joe rubbed himself against Nicky’s ass, making him gasp again. Joe leaned down, his lips brushing Nicky’s ear. “Can you frost like this?” 

“Not well.” Nicky replied, gripping the counter with his hands. 

“Try.” Joe passed him the cakes, running his hands over Nicky’s back and down to his ass, grabbing it. “Please? I want to watch you in your element. It’s very sexy, how intense you get, how you-” Joe lifted a hand and pulled down Nicky’s bottom lip. “Bite your lip.”

“I don’t do that.” 

“Oh but you do. You’ve been doing it all night.” Joe pressed a frosting spatula into Nicky’s hand. “Believe me, I’ve been watching you.” 

Nicky started to frost, wanting to get it over with so he could focus on Joe again. Luckily his hands could move without him thinking, adding frosting and spinning the cake even while his mind was somewhere else. 

Then Joe started running his hands over Nicky’s body again, over his thighs and dangerously close to his erection.

“I’ll ruin the cake if you keep doing that.” He said, his voice tight as he tried not to rock into Joe’s hand. 

“Impossible.” Joe’s hand curled around his inner thigh, rising slightly. Nicky had to close his eyes and count to ten. “The cake is perfect.” 

“It’s too bad I won’t get to taste it.” Nicky said, trying to focus on evening out the frosting as Joe’s hands began to roam again.

“Come with me to the party.” Joe ducked his head, kissing Nicky’s neck. “As my date.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Joe chuckled. “What about me seems unsure? Besides, Andy would be thrilled. She has been trying to set us up for years.”

Nicky stopped frosting and turned around, sure he looked as shocked as he felt. “What?”

Joe nodded and smiled. “Every time she comes over she talks about how perfect you are, how much I would like you.” Joe’s eyes swept appreciatively over Nicky. “I underestimated how right she was. I would have come sooner. Much sooner.” 

“Fuck the cake.” Nicky said, turning around in Joe’s arms and kissing him again. Joe’s eager lips met his and soon hands were roaming, disappearing under shirts as heads tipped back into moans. 

“Let me take you to my place.” Joe muttered as he kissed Nicky’s neck. “I want to do this right.”

Nicky nodded, drawing back and grabbing his coat in record speed. Then he remembered the cake and quickly wrapped it and placed it in the fridge, promising that he would finish it tomorrow. Finally, he went back to Joe, who had watched the whole thing with a sweet smile. 

“Come, I may not have skills in baking but I make up for it in other places.”

Nicky smiled, sliding next to Joe. “I can’t wait to learn about them.” With that he flicked off the lights and slid his hand in Joe’s, more than ready to heat things up in a new place. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love bakery AUS :P (and also the idea of bike messenger Joe in spandex shorts!)  
> I'm on tumblr if you wanna chat- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
